Rankle
by Cappucchinou
Summary: about Shinichi & Conan who is dissapeared from a long time ago and suddenly come to meet Ran
1. Chapter 1

Mungkin sudah seharusnya aku menerima kenyataan bahwa Shinichi tak mungkin kembali lagi. kabarnya yang sudah sekian tahun tak terdengar lagi itu membuatku semakin rindu padanya, berharap bahwa ia akan baik baik saja. Yah,... Semoga saja tak terjadi sesuatu padanya di luar sana.

Memang pernyataan cintanya saat aku berkunjung di london masih terngiang sampai saat ini. Walaupun kejadian itu sudah bertahun –tahun lamanya. Tapi.. apa pekataanya waktu itu bisa dianggap sebagai sebuah _confession_? Bukankah, saat itu...

"_aku tidak mungkin mengetahui isi hati orang yang aku sukai!_"

Kata – kata 'orang yang aku sukai' itu sukses membuat lidahku kelu tak bergerak. Masih kuingat betapa gugupnya aku saaat itu. Detak jantungku di rintikan hujan itu benar benar terasa. Walaupun tampaknya berhawa sejuk, sebenarnya itu sangat dingin mencekam.

Aku saat ini bisa dibilang sudah beranjak dewasa. Sama halnya dengan Shinichi, conan juga telah menghilang 2 tahun silam. Entah kemana mereka, namun kurasa keluarga Kudo dan Edogawa tak lagi muncul bahkan menampakan diri di hadapanku.

Aku tahu persis bagaimana kisah detektif kecil itu meenghilang. Di suatu malam saat pesta di rumah teman ayah, terjadi sebuah tragedi pembunuhan. Yang entah mengapa membuat Conan berwajah pucat dan membisu. Sepetinya hal itu juga melibatkan KID yang sekarang sudah diketahui identitasnya sebagai warga jepang bernama Kuroba Kaito.

Sudahlah, mengingat kisah mereka sudah membuatku muak. Aku sudah mencoba bersabar menunggu Shinichi. Namun apa?sampai saat ini ia justru benar benar menghilang meninggalkan jejak.

"Ran!" aku menoleh, mendapati Sonoko yang tampak lelah berlari memanggilku. Napasnya sudah tak teratur lagi. ada perlu apa ia begitu tergesa gesa? Aku rasa, kita tak punya janji hari ini.

Aku hanya terdiam polos melihat Sonoko yang benar benar tak karuan lelahnya. "Ran... Shin.. Shin..." ia berkata sambil terbata –bata. Kali ini apa lagi? Shinichi?

"ada apa Sonoko? Ayo masuk, aku bikinkan minum biar kau tenang dulu."

"tak usah! Lebih baik kau ikut denganku saat ini! Aku rasa aku punya kejutan untukmu! Harusnya hadiah itu datang besok, saat ulang tahunmu. Yah, apa boleh buat. Daripada _expired_ nantinya" Sonoko kembali seperti biasa. Memang, besok seharusnya menjadi hari yang spesial untukku. Karena besok adalah hari ulang tahunku. Tapi, kenapa Sonoko memberi hadiah kepadaku sekarang? _Expired_? Makanan?

Sonoko menggandeng tangaku dan mengajakku berlari ke jalan jalan yang tak asing bagiku. Benar, ia mengajakku menuju ke rumah profesor Agasa. Rumah yang sudah lama sekali tak ku kunjungi dan tak kulihat pemiliknya.

"rumah profesor Agasa?" aku bertanya bingung kepada Sonoko.

"hmm.. pacarmu ada di dalam lhoo..." Sonoko hanya menyeringai tak berarti. Wajahnya sangat mengejek. Aku semakin bingung ketika ia berkata 'pacarmu'.

Dari ruang tamu, mataku tertuju pada suatu kursi yang terlihat ada seorang pemuda yang sepertinya aku kenal modelnya.

"Shinichi?" pemuda itu menoleh. Ia menggunakan kacamata dan benar, wajahnya tak jauh beda dengan Shinichi yang aku kenal. Mungkin pertemuan yang tak terjadi beberapa tahun ini sudah membuatnya sedikit berubah.

Tangannya terlihat gugup. Dan tiba tiba ia berjalan ke arahku. Menggandeng tanganku dan otomatis membuat pipiku merona.

Sonoko tertawa kecil. Ia tampak bahagia seperti melihat drama yang biasa ditayangkan di TV TV. Aku sendiri bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Shinichi kepadaku saat ini. Sejak kapan ia suka tiba – tiba menggandeng tanganku? Apa pergaulan disana sedikit merubahnya? Atau jangan – jangan...


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroba – kun?" untuk kedua kalinya aku menebaknya. Tangannya yang sedang megandeng tanganku langsung terasa kaku. Dan sepertinya ia merasa sedikit shock. Kurasa tebakanku benar. Itu bukan Shinichi, melainkan hanya pencuri tampan yang wajahnya mirip dengan Shinichi.

Sonoko tampak linglung. Ia menepuk jidatnya. Sepertinya ia tak menyangka bahwa akan secepat ini identitasnya diketahui olehku. Tapi jujur saja, sebagai teman kecil yang sudah belasan tahun bersama dengan Shinichi, aku tak mungkin lupa kebiasaan dan sifat Shinichi.

"ba.. bagaimana bisa?" Kuroba – kun merasa heran, dengansikapku yang begitu langsung menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah Shinichi yang sesungguhnya.

Pandanganku terasa hampa. Sonoko yang tadinya tertawa kecil kini hanya menatapku dengan mata iba. Apa aku sebegitu kasihannya? Sampai sampai harus diberikan Shinichi palsu? Aku benar – benar tak mengerti. Kenapa semua bersikap layaknya hiduppku sudah hancur karena Shinichi menghilang? Justru kalian yang membuatku begini, karena setiap hari aku selalu dihantui oleh pertanyaan dan pernyataan seperti 'kau baik baik saja? Shinichi pasti kembali. Aku yakin itu.' Sungguh omong kosong. Aku benar benar tak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa disaat seperti ini.

Aku tak merasakan beberapa tetes air mataku yang jatuh. Walaupun tak terasa sakit, dan hatiku sudah kebal dengan hal seperti ini, tapi mengapa ketika itu menyangkut dengan Shinichi aku hanya bisa menangis membisu? Kenapa aku tak bisa dengan segera melupakan bocah detektif itu. Benar benar menyakitkan. Apa aku perlu menghilangkan seluruh ingatanku agar namanya tak mengiang lagi di pikiranku.

"Sonoko... cukup.. aku sudah tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. kau tahu sudah berapa tahun ia menghilang?" aku berkata disela sela isak tangisanku. "itu cukup menyakitkan. Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku juga tahu bahwa aku tak mungkin semudah itu melupakannya. Karena.. mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya." Sebenarnya bukan 'mungkin'. Tapi 'sangat'. Mengapa di saat seperti ini aku tak bisa berterus terang bahwa aku telah menunggunya. Aku rela menolak beberapa lelaki demi dirinya.

"jangan menangis. Kau jelek kalau menangis."

"aku tahu itu Kuroba-kun" aku masih menangis sambil tertunduk lesu. "tapi ini.. sudah tak bisa tertahan lagi."

"apa kau sebegitu rindunya padaku?" aku mengangguk pelan.

Eh?

Dengan segera aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Aku masih melihat wajah Sonoko dan Kuroba di hadapanku. Tapi, kali ini mereka semua tampak bingung dan tajub. Sungguh pemandangan yang aneh. Sonoko tetap menatapku dengan wajah yang aneh. Aku begitu takut, apa yang salah dari aku yang menangis.

"Ra..Ran... be.. belakangmu..." wajah Sonoko benar benar pucat dan tampak takut seperti ia sedang melihat sesuatu yang menyramkan. Aku yang mengerti sifat ketakutan Sonoko pun tak berani menolehkan wajah dan perlahan berjalan maju untuk menghindar. Namun kurasa, ada yang menepuk bahuku dari belakang.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" aku berteriak sekencang mungkin membangunkan seisi rumah. Aku terduduk lemas sambil menutup telinga dan mataku. Aku dapat mendengar jelas bahwa Kuroba-kun tertawa puas. Jadi ini semua ulah jahil nya?

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, dan yang kulihat disana bukanlah Kuroba–kun yang tertawa. Ia sudah dengan senangnya melihatku yang gemetar dan benar – benar ketakutan. Bodoh, halusinasi apalagi yang aku buat? Kenapa aku seolah melihat Shinichi tertawa senang di hadapanku? Benarkah itu Shinichi?

"Wajahmu masih tampak bodoh seperti dulu Ran." Shinichi tersenyum lebar. Aku benar – benar bisa melihat, bagaimana berkilaunya ia di mataku. Senyumnya, gayanya yang mengejak, bahkan suaranya dapat menggetarkan hatiku. Dengan otomatis, tanpa berkata – kata aku mengangis lagi. Mengeluarkan dan mengingat segala kenangan yang pernah kita buat.

"bodoh, sudah aku bilang, wajahmu jelekkalau menangis Ran." Benar, Shinichi yang sekarnag benar – benar berada di hadapanku ini sepertinya belum juga beranjak dewasa. Ia masih mengataiku bodoh dan sebagainya. Namun entah mengapa. Itu membuatku sedikit tersenyum walau tak sepenuhnya bahagia.

Aku yang masih terduduk lemas sambil menangis ini, mulai mengembangkan senyum manis yang sudah tak lama terlihat di depan sahabat –sahabatku ini.

"Ran..." Sonoko dan Kuroba-kun hanya tertegun melihatku yang sudah mengikhlaskan senyum hangat.

Shinichi kini berjongkok di depanku. Lebih tepatnya saat ini ia bertekuk lutut. Ia tersenyum lega smabil berkata "syukurlah aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu." Kini ia mengulurkan tangannya mengusap – usap kepalaku, memukul pelan kepalaku, menjewer kupingku, hingga mencubit gemas pipiku. Aku hanya terdiam dan tersipu malu.

"syukurlah kau di sini. Selamat datang kembali Shinichi!" aku menyambutnya dengan tatapan lembut. Walau sedikit kesal dengan tingkahnya yang suka semaunya dan dengan mudahnya meninggalkanku, tapi kehadirannya disini sudah membuatku cukup dan merasa puas.

"oh, benar juga Ran. Untuk merayakan kedatanganku disini bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi jalan – jalan?" aku benar benar shock dengan perkataannya. Shinichi mengajakku pergi? I mengajakku kencan? Ah.. rupanya ia sudah sedikit menjadi dewasa.


	3. Chapter 3

Aku, Shinichi, Sonoko, dan Kuroba-kun berdiri berdiam diri mengheningkan suasana satu sama lain.

"_oh, benar juga Ran. Untuk merayakan kedatanganku disini bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi jalan – jalan_?"

Jadi, yang dimaksud dengan 'kita' itu adalah... kita ber-4 ? sungguh bodoh jika aku berpikir bahwa Shinichi telah beranjak dewasa. Sepanjang perjalanan, Shinichi dan Kuroba-kun hanya mengobrol berdua. Mereka terlalu asik dengan dunia politik mereka. Rasanya jika tiba – tiba aku mengikuti pembicaraan mereka, segala hal yang akan aku bicarakan yang bersumber dari kesoktahuan ku akan membuat mereka terbahak –bahak. Itu sama saja dengan mengahncurkan image sendiri kan.

Sonoko masih memperhatikanku yang melamun sejak tadi. Aku bahkan tak merasakan kehadiran Sonoko di sampingku. Yang aku pikirkan adalah, bagaimana cara agar Shinichi bisa berbocara dan bercanda denganku seperti dulu. Ah, sudahlah. Beberapa tahun sudah berlalu, tak mungkin kita akan sedekat dan seakrab seperti waktu dulu saat kita masih dalam usia remaja.

"Ran, kau melamun terus." Sonoko menegurku. Aku tersadar dan sedikit merasa linglung. Aku tak tahu bagaimana wajahku saat ini di matanya. Yang jelas, aku sudah berusaha untuk jaga _image_ sebaaik mungkin.

"maaf, Sonoko. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang emm... tampaknya.. erm.. sedikit penting." Aku tersenyum polos sambil mengusap – usap kepalaku. Sedikit terlihat bodoh, ya bodoh.

"hm? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ketika aku menoleh ke depan, wajah Shinichi sudah tepat berada sekitar 5 cm jarak dari hidung ke hidung. Langkahku terhenti. Aku yang terkejut otomatis memukulnya.

"Jangan berhenti dan menoleh tiba tiba bodoh!" aku berteriak kepadanya. Oh bagus, sepertinya aku sudah menjadikan diriku sebagai pusat perhatian. Apa suaraku benar benar sekencang itu? Bukan hanya dipermalukan karena menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi aku tak mengira bagaimana wajah marahku saat ini. Pasti sungguh jelek. Ditambah poseku dengan Shinichi sungguh... sungguh memalukan!

"lihat, pasangan itu lucu ya." Sudah kuduga, pasti bisikan seperti itu terjadi disekitarku. "aneh sekali gaya berpacarannya." Kata kata 'aneh' itu semakin menusukku dan membuatku membatu. "benar benar unik. Pasangan yang terlihat sangat dekat seperti itu benar – benar serasi."

Hah?

'benar – benar serasi'? benarkah itu? Aku dan Shinichi?

Degup jantungku yang kian tak menentu ini membuat peraliran darahku terjadi dnegan sangat cepat. Akibatnya mukaku sangat merah padam. Aku menoleh ke arah Shinichi, namun tampangnya tampak biasa. Sepertinya ia tak tertarik, atau bahkan tak mendengar ucapan itu. Aku benar – benar kecewa dibuatnya. Apa maksud perkataan di London saat itu sudah ia lupakan juga ya?

"Ran, ini minuman untukmu." Kuroba-kun memberiku sekaleng soda. Aku meneguk minuman itu sampai benar benar habis. Bagaimana tidak? Aku begitu lelah menghadapi ketidakpekaan Shinichi. Mungkin bukannya ia yang tidak peka, hanya aku saja yang berharap bahwa ia akan lebih romantis untuk kedepannya. Harapanku sudah musnah...

Mungkin saat ini aku benar benar merasa hampa. Atau bisa terlihat seperti orang yang tak punya semengat hidup. Shinichi! Kenapa sejak dulu kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku?! Shinichi payah! Payah! Benar – benar bodoh!

"Ran, kau tak apa apa?" Kuroba-kun yang kini sudah terbiasa memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Ran' ini tiba tiba duduk mendekatiku. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Ia tampak gugup. Akhir – akhir ini ia tampak beda. Yah... setidaknya tidak seperti Kuroba-kun yang biasa.

"ehm!" Shinichi tiba tiba saja sudah berdiri di hadapan kami. ia berdegum kencang sehingga membuat suasana menjadi hening seketika. Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku darinya. Berpura – pura untuk tak peduli dan marah. " kenapa kau bersiakp begitu hah?" ia kini kembali mendekati wajahku dan kembali membuatku membatu juga gugup.

Bodoh, kalau kau bertanya seperti itu, bagaimana bisa aku menjawab pertanyaanmu. "a.. eh.. a.. aku.. ti.. tidak..." aku benar benar salah tingkah! Aku tak mengerti apa yang harus aku katakan dan apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini.

Ehm! Maaf, saat ini tokoh Sonoko belum muncul. Kalau kalian bertanya soal dia, dia sedang bertemu dengan kakeknya di gedung besar dekat sini. Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut dengannya, namun.. ia meyuruhku untuk terus pergi bersama Shinichi. Sudah kuduga. Sepertinya ia ingin membuat timing yang pas.

Aku merasakan getaran yang bersumber dari Handphone milikku. Ah! Sonoko menelpon.

"_moshi – moshi_ Ran?" Sonoko memanggil. Dari suaranya, benar benar jelas bahwa ia sedang berada di suatu pesta. Rupanya begitu,.. ia meninggalkan kami demi pesta?

"un.. _moshi - moshi_.."

"bisa berikan telepon ini ke Kaito-kun?" tanpa basa basi lagi aku segera memberikan telepon ini kepada Kuroba-kun. Wajah kuroba-kun setelah mendengar suara Sonoko itu tampak berubah tiba – tiba. Ada apa?

"eh? Ahoko?! Baiklah aku akan kesana segera!" begitu Kuroba-kun menutup telepon ia langsung meminta maaf dan pergi meninggalkan kami begitu saja.

Benar, suasana menjadi canggung seketika. Memang momeen momen berdua seperti ini sangat aku nantikan. Namun... aku sama sekali tak tahu harus membuka pembicaraan dari topik yang mana? Apa aku akan bertanya kemana saja dia selama ini? Atau bahkan langsung menanyakan... apakah ia menyukaiku?

"Sh.. Shinichi..." aku memanggilnya pelan.

"Ran, apakah kau bodoh? Seharusnya saat kau duduk dengan KID seperti tadi, harusnya kau tahu kalau kau duduk begitu dekat seakan – akan ia akan menyentuhmu! Coba saat itu aku tak ada. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi!" ia tiba – tiba saja mengeluarkan seluruh uneg – unegnya padaku. Aku benar benar sudah dibuat kesal melebihi batas olehnya.

"aku mana tahu soal itu bodoh! Kau lebiih bodoh lagi kan! Meninggalkan beberapa tahun lamanya. Ketika kau kembali kau bahkan tak berubah. Kau tak menjadi romantis ataupun lebih lucu! Aku justru makin senang meledekku. Sebenarnya aku.. aku... aku hanya ingin ..." gawat! Aku hampir mengatakannya. Aku hanya ingin kau berubah dan benar – benar menyukaiku.

"ingin apa? Aku tidak berubah bagaimana? Tentu saja aku tidak berubah? Apa harus ada orang yang begitu super hingga aku bisa berubah sikap seperti itu? Bukannya tak romantis! Aku hanya merasa sedikit canggung. Coba kau lihat, saat kejadian tadi kau berteriak."

"memangnya itu kenapa?"

"mereka semua memperhatikan kita. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa kita... kita... kita cocok. Kau tak tahu? Aku benar – benar dibuat malu oleh itu!" Dari logatnya, terdengar betul bahwa Shinichi benar benar gugup. Ia berbicara, namun suarnya bergetar.

Aku tertawa kecil. Benar juga, Shinichi tak mungkin bisa jadi romantis. Tapi ia pasti akan dibuat malu oleh hal – hal kecil. Itu benar benar manis. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sama sepertinya.

"jadi,.." Shinichi berkata lagi. "tadi kau belum melanjutkan kata - katamu. Kau ingin aku apa?"

Oh, benar. Kata – kata yang hampir aku ucapkan! Aku harus berkata apa?


	4. Chapter 4

"Ran! Ayo kita jalan – jalan lagi!" Shinichi menarik tanganku dengan tiba – tiba. Bukan menarik tanganku dengan romantis, melainkan dengan cara memaksa. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi. inilah dia yang sesungguhnya. Entahlah, namun aku lebih menyukai dirinya yang seperti ini saja.

(beberapa menit lalu)

"jadi,.. tadi kau belum melanjutkan kata - katamu. Kau ingin aku apa?" pertanyaan itu sungguh membuatku gelagapan. Bagaimana bisa aku berterus terang seperti itu tiba – tiba di hadapannya. Pasti ia akan merasa kaget dan... hubungan kami bisa renggang

"aku.. hanya ingin kau..." aku menelan ludah untuk memikirkan apa yang akan aku katakan sebagai sebuah alasan yang semoga saja masuk akal. "taman! Bukan, maksudku. Aku hanya ingin kau mengajakku pergi jalan jalan. Hahahaha" aku tertawa sendiri. Benar benar tampak seperti orang idiot. Sedangkan Shinichi dengan ketidakpekaannya hanya mengiyakan

Dan jadilah kami pergi berdua menelusuri tempat dimana kita sering bermain dulu. Sungguh, melihat pemandangan kecil seperti ini membuatku terus bertanya. Apakah aku dan Shinichi bisa terus seperti ini, seperti dulu sampai nanti walaupun bukan aku orang yang disukainya?

Aku menghela napas panjang. Mengingat pernyataan Shinichi di London beberapa tahun lalu memang selalu membuat dadaku sakit. Aku tak mengerti mengapa. Apa pernyataan itu hanya ilusi semata. Lalu, siapa orang yang disukai Shinichi? Yaampun, aku benar benar penasaran.

"Kau tampak lelah. Tak semangat seperti biasanya Ran?" Shinichi tiba – tiba bertanya khawatir terhadapku. Benar, siapapun orang yang disukai Shinichi nantinya, aku tetap bisa jadi sahabatnya kan? Toh, ia cukup peduli kepadaku.

"mm.. hanya biasalah, masalah orang dewasa." Aku tersenyum tipis.

"ah benar. Kita sudah dewasa. Aku belum pernah mendengar, kau bekerja dimana?" ia tiba – tiba saja menanyakan soal pekerjaan. Entahlah, ketika ia bertanya demikian, aku jadi merasa bahwa... setua apa aku ini? Sampai percakapan kita berhubung ke perkerjaan pula.

"mm.. aku bekerja di kafe dekat rumah. Baagaimana dneganmu? Menjadi asisten ayahmu?" aku bertanya demikian, karena ketika terakhir kali ia memberitahukan kabarnya kepadaku, ia berkata bahwa ia sedang bekerja membantu ayahnya.

"itu hanya kerja sambilan. Kerja tetapku ada di bidang politik. Apa perlu aku jelaskan apa yang ku kerjakan selama disana?" Bodoh saja. Paling – paling setelah ia menjelaskan panjang lebar, aku tetap tak akan mengerti apa maksudnya. Politik, enyahlah kau.

"kurasa tak perlu. " aku menolak halus.

"Ran..." Shinichi bergumam. Aku menoleh menatap wajahnya. Selisih tinggi kami kini semakin jauh. Membuatku semakin sulit untuk menatap wajahnya. "jika setelah ini aku pergi... kau akan bagaimana?"

Langkahku terhenti mendengar pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh Shinichi. Bagaimana mungkin, bahkan pertemuan kami belum mencapai 3 hari. Apa ia benar – benar tega setega itu sampai dengan mudahnya meninggalkanku yang sudah menunggu selama bertahun – tahun? Apa aku harus mengatakannya dengan keras agar ia mau berada disini.

"mm...' aku bergumam. Aku benar benar tak tahan menampung air mata yang hampir jatuh ini. Aku takut, aku takut kehilangannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kenapa selalu begini? Apa waktu kita tak pernah cocok? Apa yang membuatnya terus – terusan pergi seperti ini?

"aku benar benar punya urusasn yang tak dapat kujelaskan."

Hentikan. Jangan katakan apapun lagi. aku tak mau. Aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Apa kau akan benar benar pergi. Sebelum itu, katakanlah. Katakanlah sesuatu tentangku. Apa kau menyukaiku? Apa yang tak kau suka dariku? Kenapa kau begitu ingin berpisah denganku?

Apa saat ini aku harus memeluknya dan menahannya pergi? Tidak Ran, kau tidak bisa! Kau bukan tipe gadis yang sebegitu merayunya. Bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana?

"apa kau.. benar benar harus pergi lagi? Shin,, Shinichi..." aku tak bisa melakukan apa – apa lagi selain menangis di hadapnnya. Kenapa.. kenapa aku tak bisa terlihat sedikit kuat dan begitu saja merelakannya pergi. Kenapa aku malah membuatnya susah? Kenapa aku menangis di depannya?

"Ran.. kenapa kau.." benar kan, Shinichi jadi khawatir karenaku. Aku sekarnag harus bagaimana? Sia – sia saja jika aku berkata 'aku baik – baik saja'. aku tak sanggup berkata sepatah katapun. Aku harus bagaimana. Bagaimana?

Aku hanya meremas erat baju di bagian lengan Shinchi. Tak ada yang bisa membuatku lebih nyaman selain melakukan hal ini. Aku tak bisa memeluknya. Aku tak dapat berkata bahwa aku suka padanya. Aku tak tahu...

"Ra..Ran?" Shinichi terpaku melihatku yang tak seperti biasanya. Airmataku tak henti – hentinya mengalir. Aku tak tahu lagi. Aku tak tahan. Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggunya agar aku bisa bersama dengannnya seperti dulu?

"maafkan aku Ran" Shinichi tiba tiba bernada lembut. Itu membuat hatiku semakin sakit dan tersayati. Kau menegerti.. kau mengerti.. namun kau salah memahami artinya..

Aku mengangguk pelan menandakan aku baik baik saja dan itu sama sekali bukan salahnya. "a.. aaku... ba.. bai.. baaik.. saa." Aku belum sempat menyelesaikan 1 kata di akhir – akhir kalimatku hingg akhirnya ia memelukku. Membuatku terkaget akan sikapnya.

"jangan menangis Ran. Jangan menangis. Maaf, tapi aku harus segera pergi besok. Aku benar – benar minta maaf." Aku mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya aku sudah membasahi bajunya dengan segumpulan air mataku. Ah.. aku benar benar payah.

"selamat ulang tahun Ran."


	5. Chapter 5

Hari esok , hari yang benar – benar tak kutunggu itu pun datang. Sebagai sahabatnya yang baik, aku pergi mengantarnya ke bandara. Sonoko tak ikut mengantar. Jadi hanya aku, Kuroba-kun , Aoko, Heiji dan Kazuha saja yang datang.

"hei, kau detektif. Kenapa kau kesini tak mengabariku hah?" Heiji menyenggol bahu Shinichi dan bercanda layaknya kakak dan adik yang lama tak bertemu.

"wah, kukira kau akan tahu. Kau kan 'detektif hebat'" mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Aku tak begitu mengerti. Bagian mana yang bisa disebut lucu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"KID, jangan kau coba coba dekati Ran." Shinichi mngancamnya dengan senyuman. Kuroba-kun hanya tersenyum licik dan Aoko sudah mencubit tangannya terlebih dahulu. Shinichi lagi – lagi tertawa. Apa disini, hanya aku yang merasa sedih dan kesepian?

"Ran," Sinichi menyebut namaku. Ia menggunakan isyarat tangan agar aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "maafkan aku. Tapi biarkan aku mengatakan ini di hadapan mereka." Aku mengangguk pelan tak begitu mengerti. "aku menyukaimu. Sejak kecil, bahkan sebelum kita berada di sekolah dasar. Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau berjanji untuk menungguku?"

Aku benar – benar tak tahu harus apa. Ia memang kekanak – anakan dan sama sekali tak peka. Tapi... ternyata ia memiliki keberanian yang hebat untuk melakukan hal hal ekstrim seperti ini. Aku benar – benar tak habis pikir. Bagaimana aku tak menangis haru?

"baiklah. Aku akan menunggu." Jawabku tegas. Yang laiin memandangiku sambil bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Entah bagaimana kisah ini bisa berakhir bahagia.

Beberapa tahun setelah itu, aku benar benar tak mendengar kabarnya. Umurku kini beranjak memasuki umur 28. Dan sampai saat ini aku benar – benar tak mendengar bau bau gosip tentang Shinchi.

"Heiji?" aku menyapanya. "sedang apa kau disini?" aku bertanya lelmbut kepadanya.

"ah, aku sedang menemani Kazuha mengecek kehamilahnnya. Aku rasa sebenatr aku aku akan menjadi seorang ayah." Ya, menjadi keluarga utuh memanglah hal terbaik sepanjang hidup para orang dewasa. Aku benar – benar tak sabar menunggu Shinichi kembali.

"ohya Ran. Kau sudah melupakan kejadian itu? Aku turut berduka ya." Heiji mengatakan hal itu tiba – tiba.

"ya? Kenapa?" aku bertanya balik. Aku benar – benar bingung. Memang apa yang terjadi.

"kau lucu, kurasa kau sudah benar benar melupakannya. Jangan bilang padaku kau masih menunggu Shinichi unruk kembali?

"ah. Benar... memang dia kenapa?" kali ini firasatku mulai tak enak. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kabarnya disana. Apa ia memiliki selingkuhan? Atau orang tuanya tak membolehkannya kembali ke jepang?

"Shinichi.. kan sudah meninggal 8 tahun lalu.." Heiji berkata demikian, "kau benar – benar tak ingat? Ia mengatakan suka kepadamu ketika kau mengantar kepergiannya yang terakhir."

Terakhir? Benarkah itu yang terakhir? Berarti pesannya padaku saat itu... juga yang terakhir? Bagaimana mungkin... selama 8 tahun aku menunggu, aku tak mengetahui akan hal itu? Apa aku benar – benar sudah lupa? Bagaimana ini..

Bahkan, aku pun belum mengatakan 'suka' padanya.

"Ran-neechan!" aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku bergoyang. "Ran-neechan bangun! Kenapa kau tidur sambil menangis seperti itu?" aku samar – samar melihat Conan yang berusaha membangunkanku.

Aku terkejut. Semua yang kualami itu... hanya mimpi?

"Conan!" aku berteriak sambil memeluknya erat. Ia terlihat bingung dan mencba melepaskan pelukanku. Sungguh, aku bersyukur ia masih ada di sini.

"Ran-neechan? Kau kenapa?"

"tadi aku bertemu Shinichi."

"Shinichi-niichan?"

"iya. Dan ia mengatakan bahwa ia suka padaku. Dan menyuruhku untuk menunggunya kembali" aku tersenyum senang.

"jadi, apa yang aku katakan ketika kau tidur, masuk ke dalam mimpimu?" Conan bergumam tiba – tiba

"apa? Kau bilang apa barusan?" aku sama sekali tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Conan karena terlalu sibuk melamunkan mimpiku yang hebat itu. Dimana aku menangis, dan merasa ketakutan. Sungguh luar biasa

Conan menggeleng dan tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya. "ayo kita masak. Kau pasti lapar."


End file.
